


One Shots

by TerraZeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural one shots. Humorous, dramatic, romantic. The stuff that didn't seem to fit into a full story. May elaborate if stories get good enough reviews. Crowley, Cas, and Cain so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Deal

AN: Short one shots from Supernatural. First is Crowley PoV.

 

_ One shots _

 

 

**The Deal**

 

 

I glanced at the grave beneath my feet, pouring the last bit of Craig in my bottle over it, and lighting in on fire with a fingersnap.

 

You know, every day I wish I could warn you that my deal was better than what you got. In the end, I got you into Hell anyway.

 

At least if you had kept to my deal, I wouldn't have had you in Hell in such a short time.

 

Here I was, the King of Hell, talking to an empty grave.

 

The human blood must really have done a number on me, awakening feelings and thoughts I'd never had before. I wanted to save you.

 

I didn't want you to die.

 

I even tried allying with the monster that killed you to save your life. King of Hell, Crossroads demon, I've always had a bit of prophet in me.

 

Ah, well. It isn't the road to Heaven that's paved with good intentions.

 

I think Squirrel said that once. Or Moose. I can't really be sure. I've stopped paying much attention to who's who.

 

I glared at the gravestone.

 

If you had not decided to back out of my deal, you would still be alive. Ten years, mate.

 

You only got two after you got your soul back.

 

I smiled. A real smile, not my usual smirk.

 

You idjit. Should've taken my deal, mate.


	2. Angel's Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel upon learning Dean is a demon.

**An Angel's Demon**

 

 

The wracking pain from having almost no grace was as nothing to the pain I felt when I heard Sam's voice say the most awful words in the known universe.

 

Dean is a demon.

 

My Dean is the very antithesis to what I am. Why do I feel even worse now?

 

My grace...I don't even care any more. Hannah asks me something, I ignore her. Dean is the only one worthy of my attention. It was because of me, wasn't it?

 

Because I hadn't been around to warn him about the Mark of Cain.

 

Metatron. Not me. Or maybe if I had simply gone along with Metatron, this wouldn't have happened. Dean wouldn't have died and become a monster.

 

Because of me, Dean died. Because of me, Dean fought Metatron. It's all my fault, isn't , God?

 

Of course, God isn't listening. No one is. Heaven is empty.

 

Hannah was staring at me with a blank look on her face, the same look I'd given the Dean a long, long time ago. I waved her away.

 

Hannah's brow furrowed in concern. She once again said something to me. I didn't hear it. I just waved her away.

 

The only thing I could hear was _Dean is a demon_.

 

The only thing I care about now is Dean. Not my grace, not Heaven, not God, not Sam, not my family.

 

Dean is the one who needs my help now.

 

I will do anything in my power to save Dean.

 

Even if it means taking another angel's grace. Dean is all that matters now.

 

Dean was always the only one that mattered.

 


	3. Real Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain deciding to hunt what he considers the real monsters.

_**AN:** Cain and why he decides to come out of hiding and face the real monsters. Crossover, but small._

 

 

**Real Monsters**

 

 

I watched as the last bee flew freely, back to it's natural home in the wild. It hovered for a few moments in front of my face, as if saying goodbye.

 

I waved to the bee, and wished him good luck on his journey, while hoping my own journey would be fruitful as well.

 

I was tired of hiding.

 

It was time I did something about the real monsters plaguing this world. I looked in the mirror. Instinctively, my eyes flashed obsidian. My curse.

 

If I were to truly help people, I would have to find a way to suppress the demonic urges. I no longer had the blade, for which I was eternally grateful.

 

Dean had it. I had created another monster. I couldn't stop him without the blade, so why try?

 

I would help people in another way. It'd take liberal usage of my powers to get in, but it would be worth it.

 

Saving people was always worth it.

 

I glanced out the window of the plane I had chartered to Santa Barbara, California.

 

Beautiful. God's work. All of it beautiful. And I would never taste Heaven or the Garden again.

 

I walked in the police station as soon as I found it. I almost knocked over a woman about my age, at least in appearance.

 

She told me her name was Junior Detective Karen Vick.

 

It took a bit of usage of my demonic powers, but eventually I passed the exam to be an officer in record time. Karen and I became good friends.

 

At last, I could hunt real monsters. Not demons, angels, or even the Devil himself.

 

Humans were the real monsters.

 

I proved that when I slit my own brother's throat.

 

When I cursed Dean to an eternity of evil.

 

Humans are monsters. I am a monster. But I will dedicate my life to eradicating the worst of them.

 


End file.
